The Chair Game
by dattebayo4321
Summary: rima's pov. : 'amu, you just had to make this game' the game was: each person confesses what they feel about the person on their right or something they thought. of course, nagi was on her right. read and review, please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**HI, so Dattebayo4321 here. Its weird how Im working on all these stories, ne? well, this is a rimahiko fic! Yes, its finally time for them to shine brilliantly!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!.......well, anyways, here goes, I don't own anything but the plot! the bold in the story is me saying my comments! few cusswords now, more cuss words later.  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Game?!? NOOOOOOO This Game!

_Curse the world sometimes....whahahahaha!_ _Put this in your Profile if the world curses you and you want to curse it back!_

* * *

**Rima-yan's Pov**

".....A.....game?" I repeated. "Not just any ordinary game....the chair game!" my so-called-best-friend-who-has-pink-hair said. I asked, "Who's coming....?"

"Oh, you know, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, me, YOU, yaya, Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase....." Amu paused before she continued, "and _your_ Nagi." At the Nagi part, she smirked. Wow, she really is becoming more and more like _her _perverted Ikuto. "But why the chair game?" I whined.

"Because, It was my cousin Sakura's idea!" Amu replied.

"Curse you cousin," I muttered. I can NOT belive that damn cross-dressing-purple-long-haired freak is coming! **(Rima-tan, isnt that a little harsh?)**

"It starts tomorrow, 'kay?" Amu told me. I nodded, and went home to go on my computer. I logged on to my account on Aqworlds **(do not own)** and played until I saw Kairi **(wtf?!)** on. _'Yo' _I typed in the chat. _"Hello, queen' _Kairi typed in. He really does speak like a high class kid. We chatted for a bit, and then I was called for dinner. We had spaghetti, and a german Ice cream named "Spaghettieis"** (its this ice cream that looks like spaghetti, but the "noodles" in the ice cream is vanilla ice cream, while the "sauce" is actually strawberry syrup.)** I went back upstairs, took a shower, and went in my room. I went to my diary and started writing:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was fine except the part when Amu told me that we were gonna play the chair game tomorrow! And not just that, she's bringing two people i don't- wait let me rephrase that. one person i don't like, which is Tadagay, and the person I HATE is the idiotic-cross-dressing-purple-long-haired-dumbass! Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Oh, and did i mention he is a freak?! Ugh, and this wasn't my so called best friend's idea. it was her COUSIN'S idea. Yeah, Sakura Haruno, another girl with pink hair. I mean, come on, what is with Sakura when she knows i don't like our new jack?! Besides that i am totally NOT righting his name in well, I bet i can tease her with Saucegay. wait, that is how you spell his name, right? Yeah, i th- wait I remembered! It is spelled sasuke. there, now i don't have to ask Amu now. Speaking of Amu again, she sees to many people smirk, and by people, I mean HER perverted cat. Hehe, I should also make her embarrassed. Well, I should name you something, how about Rima-tan's super uber diary!_

_Nighty Night,_

_Rima-tan _

I set my diary down, went to my bed, and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and heard the birds chirping. Then, I remembered what today was planned for. I literally faced palmed myself, and got ready. I started walking to Amu's house until i saw the guy, appropriately named, "the freak". "Hi, Rima-chan," the freak said. I ignored him, and he kept trying to talk to me until I said in my "cute and innocent" voice and look, "Nagihiko, could you please stop?" When I did this, I could have sworn a little blood dripping down his nose. "Kuso..." I heard him mutter. "What did you say?" I said, my eyes twinkling. "B-betsuni," he replied. We finally got where we are gonna play the game. I saw everyone chatting, and then I lost my mind: Sakura and Amu were looking at me, the to Nag- i mean the freak, then back to me, and they started smirking._'Uh oh.....' _I thought.I didn't notice that Sakura and Amu were still blushing, looking at my hands. I looked at my own hands, and saw why they were smirking...

* * *

**well, how did you like it? im also working on the second chappie of The Super Uber Tiring Story!, the new chappie for the naruto chat, and the new chapter for my dynasty warriors story**.

**well, let me bring my two ocs, who are NOT going to be in this story!**

**Seline: Hey people!**

**Amaya:yo,**

**Me: todays topic is going to be that awesome, green, sexy, and tasty review button below!**

**Seline: I get how its awesome and green, but how is it sexy?**

**Amaya: and tasty?**

**Me: dunno...**

**Seline and Amaya: Then why say that?!**

**Me: anyways.......press the awesome, green, sexy, and tasty button!**

**Seline and Amaya: but its not-**

**Me: Baii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey hey hey! i cannot believe it is almost christmas!!! wow, anyways, here is the second chappie!**

**i do not own, they belong to peachpit-sama and kishimoto-sama!**

**

* * *

  
**

Damn him! How dare he touches my hand! but then again, it was nice and stuff....WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?! **(rima-tan, you are starting to like you call "the freak"! rima: urusai!) **"Rima-chan, Rima-chan!" The freak said to me. I glared at him, but he just chuckled. "Rima, laugh! Bala-balance!" Kusukusu exclaimed, charachanging with me to do the bala-balance in front of everybody. I blushed. Curse me and my blushing!

Then Naruto asked, "When are we gonna play the chair game dattebayo?!" "Urusai," the-dude-with-the-duck-butt-hair-style told him. Man, what was his name again?? **(me:rima-tan, your memory is so short! kusukusu: yeah rima! *laugh* rima: urusai!) **"Teme...." Naruto growled at the dude. "N-Naruto-kun, please don't start a fight," a shy Hinata said to her crush. "O-okay," was all the boy blondo **(lol, evolution of blonde, pronounced: blonde, and then put the "o" sound!) **could say. "Love bar level three!!!" Eru exclaimed. "Eru..." the boy blondo and shy girl said simultaneously. Did I forget to mention that they could see charas?

Then something hit me, literally. I turned to see Ran, Amu's sporteh **(lol, another word,) **chara, playing with Kusukusu, who bumped me. I didn't really mind, that is, until our "king" punched me. In the arm. For no reason. I was about to yell at him, until the freak said, "Baka! Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. EVER!!!!" Everyone was surprised at his reaction. Tadase, of course, started weeping. "Thanks, Nagi," there, i finally said his name. "welcome, Rima-_chan" _I heard him say, emphasizing the honorific part. I heard a little "poof" sound, and so I thought to myself, _'He chara-changed with Rhythm...' _.

"Hehe....everything is going according to plan..." I heard Sakura say to Amu.

"What plan?" I said, with my oh so adorable face.

"What plan?" Amu repeated.

We then heard a knock. A really hard knock on Sakura's door. **(ehehe, forgot to mention that they were going to sakura's house ^^') **Utau opened it, and saw two "girls" when she opened it. One "girl" **(*snicker*) **had raven hair, and the other "girl" had blonde hair. "Oi, sasuke, how ya doin'?" the raven haired "girl" said.

"Excuse me, are you two girls?" Tadagay said. Everyone started laughing, except for me and Nagi.

"Nani, un? We are fucking boys un!" the blonde BOY said.

"I thought you people were girls, mainly because of you hair," Tadagay replied.

"Oh, so, you are telling us that we look like girls when you have a girl face?!" the raven haired guy yelled.

"hehe, nice come back, Itachi," teh cat said. "Oh, hey Ikuto," Itachi replied. "Same goes for you, Deidara," Ikuto told the other one.

"By the way, sakura-san, WHERE ARE ALL TEH COOKEHS?!?!?!?!" Itachi exclaimed. ""Cookehs"?" Nagi repeated. **(cookehs, like the words sporteh, and blondo!) **"Yes, cookehs, they are my brother's way of saying cookies," Sasuke said.

"Saku-nee-san, how'd Itachi find your house?" Amu said to her older cousin.

"Dunno..." Sakura replied.

"sooooo......................WHO WANTS RAMEN?!?!?!?!?!" Utau said cheerfully. "I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kukai and blondo over there yelled. "NARUTO STOP SCREAMING IN MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"WHAT? I CAN"T HEAR YOU!!!" Naruto said, blasting his ipod.

"SHE SAID STOP SCREAMING IN HER HOUSE!!!!" Nagi told him.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I'M GOING DEAF UN!" deidara screamed.

"DAMN IT NARUTO I'M ALSO GOING TO GO DEAF BECAUSE OF YOUR SHITTY IPOD!" Sasuke yelled. The charas, Hinata, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase watched from the stairs, laughing their asses off.

" EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I THINK I HEAR THE SLUTS' VOICES!" I screamed, taking the plug from the wall, which was connected to Naruto's ipod. Everyone in the staircase came back in, and then all of us stayed quiet. "Shit, it's Ami and Karin," Sakura whispered. "Why do they hate us?" I asked Amu. "Her and Karin both hate everyone in here, mainly because we have stronger relations with Sasuke," Amu replied. "Yeah, and both of them flirt with all the guys," Utau added in. "How do you know this un?" Deidara asked the singer. "This one time in school, I was hanging out with Kukai-kun, and-"

She was cut off by Tadase, who said, "Kukai-kun?? Only i can call him that!" At that, everyone ssweatdropped, and Utau glared at him.

"As I was saying, we were hanging out, and then those two came, and went our direction. Karin then asked Kukai-kun, 'Hi, honey, whatcha doing with someone ugly like her?' And at that point, I punched her in the face with all the strength I had. Ami was like, 'uhh you are gonna pay bitch!', but then Kukai-kun stepped in and said, 'no one ever does that to her, got it?' And they ran away, crying like total drama queens." Utau finished. "Wait a sec, I thought we came here for a game, but then it went to ramen, then to yelling, and now this?" Yaya said, confused. "Yeah, me too," Kairi said. "-gasp- I FOUND SASUKE-KUN!!!" slutty Karin exclaimed. _'good thing i brought my diary with me,' _I thought. I took it out, and started writing:

_Dear Rima-tan's Super Uber Diary,_

_Oh. My. God. When we, as in Nagi and I, came to Sakura's house, everyone started laughing and talking, and stuff. Naruto and sasuke started a tiny fight, and then Hinata stopped it. The charas hit me on accident, and then two more people came and their names were Itachi and Deidara. Utau asked ramen, so Kukai and Naruto yelled. It became a screaming fest in here! Then, I heard the sluts' voices, and so I told everyone to be quiet, well, in a sort of rude way. We then all stayed quiet, and Utau told a story of her finding out who the sluts are. All of us then heard Ka- wait im not even gonna write IT'S name in here. I'll write more later~!_

_From,_

_Rima-tan_

I shut my diary closed, took my ipod, and turned it on. "Here, listen to this song, its called tik tok by ke$ha **(do not own,) **:

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

**I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy**

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

**I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

**Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us**

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

**DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
.com/tik_tok_lyrics_ke$**

**With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me**

**DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up**

**Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

"Nice song," Amu said. "Yeah," Sakura also said. "Ehh, it's okay," Tadagay said. Everyone glared at him, especially Amu, who was giving him a death glare. Tadagay whimpered, and went running to the bathroom. "seriously, he has to man up," Yaya said. Everyone nodded at that. "Well, when ARE we gonna start the actual game?" I asked. "Once we get rid of those bizznatches," **(lol, one more word!) **Utau told us. "Well, I have a perfect idea, but..." Nagi said to us.

"But what...?" Sasuke said, seeing clearly that he is terrified.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-san, it doesn't involve of you getting used," Nagi assured him. "whew," Sasuke said.

"Well? What's your plan?" Amu asked him. " It involves throwing, waterproof paint, balloons, filling balloons, and laughing. Anyone have an idea what I am saying?" at this point, Nagi started to smirk evilly. I swear, what is with boys smirking? Noooo, not smile, SMIRK.

"ooh, we are gonna buy waterproof paint and balloons, fill the balloons with the paint, we are gonna throw it at them, and then we are gonna laugh our friggin asses off?" I said.

"Correct rima-chan!" He said, laughing evilly. I joined in with him, and we both started to do the evil laugh. "awwwwww........" everyone started doing. "U-urusai!" Nagi and I said simultaneously. "Hey, pipsqueak over their is blushing! Hahaha!" cat boy started laughing. "So, Ikuto, is it _true _that you have photos of Amu, and you KISS it to sleep?" I retorted back, glaring at him. Cat boy and Amu blushed furiously, while everyone snickered. "Well, when are we gonna bomb them?" Amu asked, trying to change the subject. "Now," Nagi told her. "Well, who is gonna go?" Kairi asked. "I'll go," Nagi said. "Ooh, Take rima with you!" Sakura and Hinata suggested. Then, All the girls started grinning... _'grrr....I'm going to rip them to shreds!' _I thought.

We walked to the store "Art and Parties are a bang" **(ha, i actually own this name!)** , and so this reminded me of Deidara. We walked in, and got the things we need. Nagi was holding everything, mainly because he wanted to. We walked up to the cashier, and he had an orange mask that made his head look like a lollipop. "Hello! Welcome to Art and Parties are a Bang, owned by Deidara-senpai. How may I help you? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!" the cashier said. "Wait did you say Deidara?" Nagi asked the cashier.

"Yes!!! WHY? IS DEIDARA-SENPAI YOUR SENPAI ALSO???" Tobi exclaimed. At this point, Nagi and I were sweat dropping.

"No, we just know him," I replied bluntly.

"Oh, then Tobi will give you guys discount! 100% discount~!" Tobi said. We, as in Nagi and I, were laughing inside. He gave us the discount, and We walked out of the store, holding the things. But before we left, Tobi screeched, "YOU ARE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!!!!" Nagi and I blushed like tomatoes, and left.

We got back, with Deidara saying, "What was the change un?" Nagi told him, "Tobi gave us a 100% discount." Everyone started bursting out in laughter, especially Tadagay, who had snot all over his face. Deidara, of course, was fuming inside. "Tobi, I'm gonna kick your ass one of these days..." he grunted. "Well? lets get started!" Utau and Kukai exclaimed.

* * *

**me: ah, tobi, you a such a good boy~!**

**tobi: yay, tobi is a good boy!**

**seline: now, now tobi eat your veggies!**

**tobi: Okay seline-san!**

**amaya: and don't forget to tell the readers to review tobi!**

**tobi: okay amaya-san!**

**deidara: tobi....**

**tobi: yes??**

**deidara: HOW ARE WE GONNA MAKE MONEY IF YOU KEEP GIVING 100% DISCOUNTS?!**

**tobi: tobi doesn't know....*sob***

**me: now now, tobi....**

**tobi: *eats veggies* okay, Read and Review to reader-sama aka Dattebayo4321!**

**me: oh, and i might change my username, so stay tuned!**

**REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey people, disclaimer in my profile. on with the story~!**

**

* * *

**About one hour later, we made about 100 balloons. We then heard a knock. "SAUCEGAY KUN! WE ARE HERE TO RAP- I MEAN ASK YOU OUT!!!" the double sluts yelled. I took two of the filled balloons, opened the door, and threw them at their faces. "Heh, I think you two look a TINY bit better..." I said. "But, not as pretty as the rest of us," I smirked. The two sluts started crying their faces off. "Saucegay-kun, yell at that midget!" They screamed. "Ha, as if," Sasuke replied to them. Everybody took all of the balloons and started throwing them at the two. Tobi then came, looking pissed off. "HOW DARE YOU TWO STEAL AT DEIDARA-SENPAI'S STORE!!!" tobi yelled at the painted dumbasses. "What tobi?" Deidara said. "Deidara-senpai! those two bitches stole stuff!" Tobi exclaimed. "Good tobi!" Sakura patted Tobi. "Yay, tobi is a good boy! too bad Santa already came, but I bet that Santa will give these two a ton of coal!" Tobi exclaimed, pointing at the its. "WAAAAHHH!" Those two exclaimed. There was extra paint left, so Nagi-kun- wait. Nagi-kun?!?!?! Gah, I should block that out. So, Nagi took two buckets, and poured it all over them. I looked to Amu, who was taking pictures of them, uploaded them, and printed it on paper, then gave each of us a photo of those two. They ran- wait, let me rephrase that. They TRIED to run away, but ended up walking out of Sakura's house.

"Anyways....lets start the game!!!" Yaya exclaimed. We each pulled out a chair out of nowhere, and lined them up. Sakura was first, then Sasuke to her right, then Naruto, after him was Hinata, who was next to Yaya, and she was sadly sitting next to Tadagay, Then Itachi, after wards was Tobi, then Deidara who sat by kairi, and after kairi was utau, then kukai, after him was Ikuto, then Amu, Nagi, and then last me. Since I don't have anyone on y right, I have to say it to Sakura.

Sakura went first and said, "Sasuke-kun, when you were sleeping in the night once on a mission, i thought that your hair was a ducks behind trying to find crackers!" Everyone, except Sasuke, started laughing.

"Dobe, I think you became smarter when you hooked up with hinata, but you still have an IQ as a 5-year old," Sasuke told him.

"Teme.....Anyways, before we hooked up Hinata-chan, I always though you were cute," Naruto said to the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

"Naruto-kun, arigatou, anyways, Yaya-chan, I think that you could be a candy officer!" Hinata told Yaya.

"Tadase, I think you are not good enough to be a king, oh, and I always thought you were gay," Yaya told the ouji.

"Yaya-chan, *weep* i *weep* thought-" Tadagay was cut off by the cat who yelled,"Shut up!"

"Fine, Itachi, I always thought you were hawt," Tadagay tried to say seductively, but failed. Everyone gave a what-the-fuck-are-you-gay-you-better-stay-away-from-me-! look.

"Okay....Tobi, I think you look like a lollipop because of your mask," Itachi said.

"At first I thought Deidara-senpai was a girl!!!!" Tobi screeched.

"Tobi un! Soooo.....Kairi, I think Ninjas are better than Samurai un," Deidara told Kairi.

"Utau, I always thought your voice was crappy when you worked for easter," Kairi said. **(kairi, how could you?! she is awesome!! even back then!)**

"I think you are fat," Utau said bluntly.

"I thought Ikuto was anorexic!" Kukai screeched.

"I am NOT! First, you say that you kiss my sister (in the sleepover story!) and now this?! Anyways, I thought you were smexy when i first saw you, Amu," Ikuto said. Amu blushed like a cherry.

"Nagihiko, even if you and Nadeshiko are twins, identical ones to be precise, I sometimes mistaken you for Nadeshiko when I'm far from you," Amu told him.

"Nagi, its your turn," Sakura grinned

"Rima I love you," I mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you," Itachi and Sasuke joined in.

"I SAID RIMA-CHAN I LOVE YOU!" he practically screamed.

I blushed, went up to him, hugged him, and whispered, " I love you too,"

"Well, my turn, Sakura hides pictures of baby-formed Sas-" I was cut off by Sakura, who covered my mouth. "Okay, bye people!" She yelled, shoving all of us out except Sasuke.

"Do it safe!" I yelled, with Ikuto, Amu, and Itachi saying, "You two are blushing, aren't you?!" And as a response, they said, "Urusai!"

We all left, and Nagi told me he was going to walk me home. "so does this mean we are together?" He asked

"Yeah," I replied.

"We are here," Nagi told me, ringing the doorbell. "Oh, fujisaki-san, arigatou for walking Rima home!" my mom told him. He said it was nothing, and started to walk home. I went upstairs, logged on to aim **(don't own) **and saw that he was already on. Actually, everyone was on:

SingingButterfly-Utau

PinkPunkChick- Amu

Cherryprincess-Sakura

CandyGurl101- Yaya

SmexyCat- Ikuto

IAmNotAnOuji- Tadagay

ShyHyuuga- Hinata

RamenDood-Naruto

Sky_Jack-Kukai

SamuraisArebetter:O-Kairi

noninjasrule-Deidara *sweatdrop*

I am NOT a weasel- Itachi

Tomatoesareawesome- Sasuke **(lol, im gonna use that in my new chappie for my anime chat!)**

'Tobiisagoodboy has asked you to be a friend' a window said. i clicked 'yes' and so he was added.

danca- Nagi-kun

I clicked on Nagi's and he was having a chat with Amu.

imhilarious **(rima's username, lol, that is in my anime chat!) **has joined the chat

danca: oh, rima-chan, i just told amu-chan

PinkPunkChick: good 4 u 2!

imhilarious: thx!

danca: well, i gotta go, bye bye rima-koi

imhilarious: fine, nagi-KOI

pinkpunkchick: XD

imhilarious: well, should we call utau and sakura to this chat?

pinkpunkchick: okay, and ill tell them to spread teh news

**Amu's pov (woah, finally!)**

I sent the invitations, and they both accepted.

pinkpunkchick: okay, they are coming

**rima's pov**

imhilarious: okay ^^

cherrypprincess and singingbutterfly have joined the chat

cherryprincess: hey ^^

imhilarious: good news! meandnagiarenowtogether!!!

singingbutterfly: space it out!

imhilarious: me and nagi are now together!!!

pinkpunkchick: we want you guys to spread it out!

5 min later.....

imhilarious: well, i gotta go now ja ne~

I logged off, and took my diary out of my bag. I started writing more about what happened today.

_Dear Rima's Super uber diary,_

_Today me and nagi-kun got together! plus, we bombed those two sluts, hehe!! today was fun, i can't believe i was gonna kill sakura!! Haha, i wish i could see their faces again, oh wait, i can! lalala....well, i had fun today, night!_

_from,_

_Rima-tan_

I shut my diary, and fell asleep.

* * *

**me: wow, i can't believe this story ended!**

**seline: i can't believe its not butter**

**shinu: i know right?**

**amaya: yup!**

**me: umm hello?!**

**the sisters: hello!**

**me: who is gunna do the desclaimer? you need to do that right-  
**

**amu, Rima, utau, seline, amaya, and shinu: well, review!!!!  
**


End file.
